Battle of Neviston
The Battle of Neviston was a large naval battle near the port city of Neviston in the Empire of Kevin. Background In the early engagements of the US-Federation War, the AIF and other coalition elements invaded Federation controlled territory in the United States of America. One of the areas which the AIF provided a large amount of forces was in the Texas-New Mexico area, where the IKN also established a blockade of the coast to prevent Federation reinforcements from arriving. A fleet of USN vessels, led by the Federation loyal Admiral Guy, made a surprise attack on the IKN blockade and broke through, reinforcing the Federation defense in Texas. This also drove back some of the advancing Coalition forces, and a stalemate occurred on land while at sea the IKN searched for the American fleet. The two fleets, along with other fleets from the Coalition, finally met at the inconclusive Naval Battle of Texas. Both sides suffered considerable losses, but neither force was able to gain the upper hand, and the battle was a draw. As the fleets rebuilt, Admiral Guy prepared for an offensive against the Empire of Kevin. The goal of this offensive was to occupy imperial territory, starting with Neviston. Then Federation forces would take the capital of Coronet, and force the surrender of the Empire of Kevin, and possibly the entire AIF. Prelude Two day prior to the actual battle, USN Admiral Guy hypersailed his fleet to an area off the AIF coast. After a two day approach where not a single vessel was sighted. After the second day, they came within range of the Chain Home defensive radar network, which prompted the fortifications around Neviston to go on alert, and the fleet to prepare for battle. A few hours later, Admiral Guy sent an ultimatum to the fleet, which was answered rather clearly with a salvo of heavy shells from the main fort as the fleet steamed out, thus commencing the battle. The Battle Opening Engagement As the U.S. Fleet had held fire to allow the evacuation of civilians, IKN forces had been able to get their ships under steam and summon reinforcements. By the time the first shots were fired a sizable coalition fleet had gathered outside Neviston. Admiral Guys 1st Fleet, commanding from the flag bridge of USS Pennsylvania, order the destruction of the fleet before them, revealing both the new Colorado class heavy battleships, and the God's Judgement class super warships. The U.S. Fleet took considerable losses among its lighter and medium units, though it appeared that their plan to knock out enemy capital ships was succeeding. Run to the East But Guys fleet continued to take losses. Now reduced to roughly 230 ships, he order the fleet to turn to the east, and succeeded in drawing the coalition fleet into giving chase. It was here Guy opted to activate "Paul Revere" sending a signal, and two more U.S. fleets, 2nd and 3rd Fleets, warped in to the east and west, respectively, of the Coalition ships, and surrounding them on three sides. As Coalition casualties began to mount, Admiral Guy felt confident enough to begin pushing into Neviston harbor, and sent two Kraken class submarines to clear the mines. But when the subs detonated the disabling charges, the resulting explosion was much greater than predicted, destroying one sub and forcing the other to withdraw. Meanwhile, the Coalition set out on a special mission of its own. Intent on bringing down the Iron Dome defense system, which inhibited the use of airborne warships AIF special forces were dropped from a high altitude aircraft. Landing on the arsenal ship USS Walker to bring the Iron Dome down from within, and with a secondary mission to capture intact samples of American impeller missiles. To prevent both of these, the captain of the Walker, Daniel Cooper, activated the ships auto-destruct function (which detonated the missile whist still in their silos) as the AIF soldiers reached the bridge. The incident caused Admiral Hodston to forbid further attempts. The Federation Turns Back Around As the battle raged on, American reinforcements dried up, but Coalition reinforcements continued pouring in. With three Colorado class heavy battleships, and two God's Judgement class super warships sunk, and fresh Israeli and AFOH fleets arriving, Guy ordered the entire fleet to retreat via the USNs special warp system. Category:Battles Category:Battles of World War V